The mouse in the shadow
by metiko
Summary: After their first meet .What is Nezumi do in 4 year of separation. Chapter 3 are up!
1. Who is that girl?

Hello everyone! This is my first English fans fiction!  
I always write No. 6 fans fiction in my language. And will translation in to English when I have time!  
Sorry for my bad English.(It's not my native language. Please forgive me)  
I do not own any thing about No.6. Just wrote what I want to release my stress.  
This is the second chapter on my fic but. I do the translation before chapter 1 because I would like to join No.6 fans club contest.  
But I couldn't finish it on time

Anyway! Please enjoy your reading!

* * *

Why the time has passed so quickly?

When he was realized, season has change from spring to summer. It has been 3 months after he found Shion whereabouts'.

Nezumi could hear Shion voice from micro-phone on the robot rat which track him anywhere Shion went.

So he won't lose any sign of the boy again. But…. monitoring the airhead gave him a headache at less 3 times a day!

Many girls wanted to ask him to go out for a date. But he rejected by smiling and said "Sorry I have promise someone else (with little girl Lili)".

What the hell was he thinking! Turn down beautiful women offer and date with almost 5 years old girl!

Even many people want to tease him by make him wait outside in the cold day over than 3 hours until those guy got boring and went home. After know the true he JUST SMILE and said "Is that so?".

(A few day later those guy got attack by some street rat…. Just an accident!)

And he always talks to cleaning robot like talking to some kind of pet! For example

"Ippo you look not happy today let me clean you after work. I will make you sparkling"

Which make him totally want to chop Shion head and see what inside his brain!

But Nezumi didn't know that he always smiled a little when think about Shion.

Not noticed why he wants to hear the boy voice all time.

But He will know someday.

* * *

"Shion long time no see!" Unfamiliar voice from micro –phone catch Nezumi attention.

...Another poor girl who don't know how silly Shion is….

"Safu!"

Shion cheerful voices catch Nezumi breath.

...Why the air head reaction is so different with this girl….

"How is your grandmother doing?"

...Does He know her family too?…

"She fine and healthy, Shion today at 9 o'clock you are free right? Let's go to see the firework"

...I feel sorry for you Safu. Shion may not…

"Ok!"

...What! Why did you accept her date so easily!

"But I have to close the shop. It's takes time to clean up. How about meet up at the hill we went last year? What do you think?"

"I could help you clean the shop too."

"Thanks! But cleaning might ruin your beautiful dress. And you have class until 7.30 right?"

…Did he just hit on her?...

"If you say so. Let's meet at 9. I have to go Shion see you tonight"

Safu cheerful voice make Nezumi heart ache.

…Who is she? Shion…

…Why do you care her so much?...

…She is not a child like Lily….

…May be she is…

Nezumi close his eyes. Lay his body against old dirty wall. Listen to Shion voice….

…To clam his loneliness…

* * *

I will edit soon after I finish everything please wait! I have post this story in in the name of metiko too.

And in deviantart as Rorerie.


	2. red eyes in the darkness

Hi! again.

Sorry for the late... Here go the chapter 2!

After considering I decided to post the chapter 1 that I mention before in to a story.

To avoid the confusion. In the name of "Finding the flower".

Thank yukio87 ,mitsuyo-chan and Aniki-xvi for reviewing!

You guys give me the courage to continue my story!

BTW Enjoy!

* * *

Karun 'bakery will be close in 10 minutes. But everything had sold out so Shion starts his cleaning.

"All done! Mom I will go to meet up with safu." The boy said happily to his mother.

"Thank you for your help Shion. Have fun tonight" Karan kiss her son on the cheek. And hand him a small basket, which contain sandwich and some juice.

"Snack For you and Safu" She added with smile. Shion take the basket and hurry run down to the street.

"Thanks you Mom!" He shout back to his mom. Nezumi could hear how much happy Shion is…

…When he about to see Safu…

The airhead takes a long breath as he runs along the way. But suddenly Shion stop running. The dark hair boy wonder what happen.

"Little Lili What are you doing here? Eh Why are you crying? "

"Shion… " That's all the girl said before break down to tear.

"What wrong my good girl?" Shion asked with gentle voice.

"I …lost my mom ring…" the girl explains.

"It's… wedding ring from my dad… I am a bad!"

Shion hugs Lili, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry Lili I will help you. Do you remember where you drop it?"

"In… the park"

"Ok let find that ring"

Shion hold Lili hand and said gently. Change his direction to the park. Nezumi waits until nobody there. The young man steps out from the shadow turn his head to the way Shion goes.

That's right he just get boring so he came to pay Shion a visit.

Nothing related with Shion and Safu!

…Shion … Are you idiot?... You only have 30 minutes to left! Why are you such an air head!

…Always help out people who are in need. Just like… that time…

Nezumi closes his eye before lets out a long whistle. Only in a second the large group small red eyes appear in the shadow around the owner. One of them steps out in front of Nezumi. The young man knees down and sets the program on its.

When he gets up, the mouse disappear like the wind so did its comrade.

… What the hell am I thinking…

Nezumi looks up to the sky. Today the moon is full so bright and gentle. Just like the boy in his mind…

...Because I own you Shion…

He reminds himself.

* * *

The third chapter will come soon!


	3. What is importance?

Sorry for very late update. My life is very busy even don't have time to sleep TTwTT. But don't worry! I am back!

Nezumi and Shion are belong to Asano Sensei!

* * *

Shion had looked everywhere Lili went to find what they looking for but no hope.

Only 5 minutes left… I am sorry Safu…

"I am sorry Shion… "

"Don't worry Lili… I will go and explain to your mom!"

"But she will hate.."

"No Lili she won't, the ring might importance but it couldn't more importance than you…"

Shion knees down and wipes Lili tear.

"To her, you are most importance the symbol of her love to your dad"

"Believe me" Shion sound was clear and strong like the beautiful gemstone. Enough to erases Lili worry.

The girl stops crying. And then they heard someone running to their direction.

"Lili!" The woman voice so broken almost crying…

"Mom!" The girl runs, almost falls but her mother caughte her on time.

"You almost give me heart attack darling, where have you been?"

"I am sorry mom I lost your ring!"

"Ring? But it's on the table in the living room"

"How?"

Lili eyes wide open with wonder. Shion smiled happily and said

"May be because you are the good girl so some dwarf help you out"

… Not dwarf but mouse…

Nezumi corrects Shion word in his mind.

"Sorry Lili and Lili mother I have to go!"

Shion dashes from that spot when he realizes what time is.

He uses the short cut and rundown to the road. Trying to recover the time he lost.

"May be on time … Arhh!."

Shion angel got twisted. He rolls over on the ground with pain. The airhead lay there for a few second before get up slowly.

"I must go to see Safu…" The soft voice is so fragile and painful. The light pant echoes into the mouse ears. Make his heart twisted with anger.

...DAME! Does that girl mean so much to you?...

"I must… Argh!"

The word was faded away from micro-phone. Nezumi feels something bad happened to his airhead. He waits for a second which so long like an hour. But he hears nothing.

…What happened Shion?...

He tries to clams his frightened heart. The 2 thoughts are fighting inside his mind. Half want to ignore and go back before someone caught him. Another wanted to rush to the Shion side.

"Ar..gh."

Shion painful low moan caught Nezumi attention. The mouse legs began to run on its own. Rushing to Shion.

He forgot to hide…

He forgot that he is inside No.6….

He forgot how dangerous it is…

He forgot everything…

Except Shion…..

* * *

I had rewritten this chapter for 3 times. Because I am not sure to follow the way it should be. Or just wrote what I really want. Until my friend told me.

"It's your fan-fiction! Just do as you want!"

So I make up my mind! The next chapter will be the end of this story. But I still have a bunch of Nezushi and Shiezu to write! (Nezushi R-18 is in third story I will translation!)Because I couldn't stop love them. Even the animation was end more than a year. I always think of them most of my free time. I have to work for my family, study hard for master degree and my small online shop too. But I will not stop writing No.6 fan-fiction. It's my most happiness!

Any miss spell or suggestion will do! I would love to hear everybody! Love you all!


End file.
